Christmas Without His Baby
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Tis the season, but he is alone and missing her badly. How can he cope with his sadness? SongFic/oneshot/het/Post Anime/totally sweet


**A/N – **_This is my very first SongFic! I got the sweet idea from listening to the song, so I just had to write it for the festive season! Hope ya'll like it!_

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own FMA or the song that inspired this story. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa. _

**Disclaimer 2- **_I do not own the song, all rights belong to Vic Mignogna._

**Song By- **_Vic Mignogna._

**Lyrics by** - _Vic Mignogna._

**Christmas Without His Baby**

By Eagle Alchemist

Stepping off the train, the young man looked about at the crowds of people departing the station. It had been some time since he was here last. Now that he actually thought about it, six months had passed him by up in the mountains with the old Alchemist he was staying with and learning from. Even though this was still the far north, it wasn't quite as bitterly cold here as it was currently up on the mountain. How that old man handled it, amazed him. He wasn't a wimp by any means, but it had been unbelievably frigged up there. As he made for the hotel in the town center, he passed by festive decorations and carollers. The scent of roasting Chestnuts meeting his nostrils, along with the spices that spoke of fruit cakes and puddings. The snow here had been packed down by dozens of feet trudging over it repeatedly, so most of it was mush by now. It was that time of year once more. The time for family, for festive cheer and for gathering together to share in the joy of the season. But as he walked to the hotel, he could see many a couple walking hand in hand, or arm in arm, smiling and laughing and sharing sweet kisses under Mistletoe.

It made him feel, very much alone. And made him miss her even more than he had in months gone by. The last time he had seen her smiling Azure eyes and Buttercup hued hair, was when he had made a trip back over the boarder, to meet her half way, for an appointment. Having learned from previous experience, he knew that cold weather Automail was required, before venturing this far north of the western regions. That had been almost a year ago now. Somewhere deep in his mind, he could still recall the sweet taste of her kiss. The sweet scent of her shampoo, lavender and the fresh summer fragrance of her clothing as he held her close. That unmistakably subtle hint of machine oil too...that was so her...so Winry. It pulled at his heart, that during this time of year they were thousands of miles apart. His one wish, was that he could be home in Resembool, with her and granny, Al and Mei, Sig and Izumi on their way to stay for the holidays, Den lounging by the fire and that weird mini Panda Xioa May curled up atop the old dog. During the entire time he checked into the hotel, climbing the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room, Edward's thoughts were stuck on Winry. Once in his room, suitcase dumped at the foot of the double bed (oh the cruel irony of that bed), Edward moved to the window and glanced out...his thoughts drifting into a memory...

"_**You trim the tree, I build a fire..."**_

_Pushing the front door open with his back, Edward came in with his arms full of chopped wood for the fireplace. With a brisk shake of his head, he sprayed the wood floor with droplets of snow, that had built up on his head. As he turned towards the fireplace, clear whiskey eyes settled on the girl currently swaying and dancing around the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Shifting his weight onto his left leg and adjusting the heavy logs in his arms, Edward just watched her a moment. Her hair was loose and swaying in the opposite direction to her slender hips. Her feet were clad in the sheepskin boots he had got her the previous year and she wore sinfully skin tight camel colored pants, with a thick knitted sweater that just barely covered her pert bottom. That coupled with the fact she was so happy, dressing the tree in baubles and trinkets and lights. She looked beautiful to him. As she turned to decorate another section of tree, Winry noticed she had an audience. Stopping a moment, she tilted her head curiously at him._

_"What?" she asked, having stopped completely to stare at the man with the funny look on his face._

_"Heh, it's nothing Winry." he replied, with a soft affectionate chuckle and a lopsided grin._

_"Well it can't be nothing if your staring at me, instead of building the fire like granny asked you to do." Winry retorted, as she went back to decorating and swaying to the festive tunes on the radio that played softly in the background._

_"I'm doing it, I'm doing it...I just..." Edward walked to the fire, less than three feet from the tree and began to place logs in the hearth "...couldn't help watching you for a moment. You looked so happy and...well uh...beautiful." the last half of his statement said in a hushed, shy tone._

_"Uh! Edward!" Winry gasped, flushing brilliantly at the sweet words coming from the normally shy man, she moved to bend over behind him as he dealt with the logs, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light peck on the cheek "That was such a sweet thing to say Ed..."_

_"W-well I mean it..." it was now Edward's turn to blush brightly, as he placed one hand on her forearm and let his thumb rub softly, tenderly through her sleeve "You did...I mean do...I mean you do look..."he gulped a bit as his face got hotter "...b-beautiful...t-to me."_

_"Thank you Ed." her voice was soft and sweet, her scent surrounding him as those arms tightened just a little bit, squeezing strong shoulders of flesh and bone._

_"Your welcome Winry." his reply was quiet and full of genuine emotion, as he stopped what he was doing to turn and lightly kiss the tip of her delicate little nose "Better finish the tree."_

_"Oh is that so?"With a playful slap to his back, Winry straightened and returned to her task "Better finish making the fire Ed, before granny catches on that your slacking, hehehe."_

_"Oh shut up! Like the old bat can do anything about it." he shot back through laughter, as those eyes of whiskey danced with amusement at the girl who held his heart, in the usual teasing manner._

_As the two continued to work at their given tasks, Winry hummed along to the radio and Edward would nod his head to the beat of the festive music. Just as Winry was getting to the last part, the star upon the tree top, Edward had the fire lit and slowly burning bigger, eating at the logs in the hearth. He stood up, glanced over at her and shook his head grinning. Winry had not bothered with a chair and was attempting to put the last decoration on the tree by stretching and she was around a foot too short to reach it. Chuckling he walked up behind her and rather than go with his first instinct, to simply take the ornament from her and place it atop the tree, his large hands took a firm hold of her waist and he lifted her off the floor. She gasped, then giggled and placed the item on the tree. Once down on Terra Firma Winry leaned back against Edward and just gazed at the tree, his arms encircling her and holding her gently, as the tiny lights twinkled upon the dark greenery of the tree._

_"**...You'd hide the presents, I'd try to peek..."**_

_"Hm?" a bag next to the couch, just barely in view, caught Edward's attention "What's that?"_

_"What's what?" Winry followed his gaze, as he started to let her go to investigate the package, in a panic she rushed toward it and snatched it up "Nothing! I forgot to take it upstairs is all!"_

_"Winry..." he got that look, the one that said he had clocked on to some secret "...is that my Christmas present in there?"_

_"It most certainly is not!" Winry replied, trying to sound angry and failing miserably at it, she made for the stairs._

_"Hey wait! If it's not mine then let me see it." Edward was in hot pursuit and with his longer legs, made it to the bottom of the stairs before her "Lemme have a peek 'kay. Is it Al's? Granny's? I swear I won't tell."_

_"No, no, no! I am not letting you see it!" she edged back away from him, as his hand reached for the bag, she swatted his hand away only for the other to take it's place, he was like a damned octopus or something! "Ed! No! Quit it! It's...none...of your...business!"_

_"Aw c'mon Winry, just a little peek okay, I promise I won't touch it." he half pouted, tried to grab for the bag and missed, but succeeded in grabbing his girl instead "Gotcha! No escaping now."_

_"Ah! Ed! Hey no fair! Let go you dummy!" she protested, wriggling and squirming in his hold, but his deep chuckle in her left ear was hard to ignore and incredibly infectious too, making it impossible to stay serious at all "Hahahaha, let me go, hehehe s-stop it Ed!"_

_"Hahah, maybe I will, maybe I won't." his chuckle morphed into a laugh, a full and deeply hearty laugh of pure joy "Fine, fine, I'll just find it when your sleeping and look."_

_"Ed, haha, come on I have work to do still haha." by now she couldn't be mad, she was just too darn happy and in love to care about his childish need to peek, even if he was pushing his luck "Oh no you won't Edward Elric, You'll never find it where I will hide it."_

_Pushing from his arms, she darted up the stairs, returning moments later to find him leaning against the wall at the bottom step waiting for her. He was up to something, she could feel it, even see it in the glint of his eyes when they lifted to her. She reached the last step and he still had yet to move an inch. Winry couldn't quite figure out what he was up to. But her gut feelings about him and his sneaky teasing ways, were never wrong. Her intuition had yet to fail her, when it came to the man she loved with all her heart._

_"**...We'd play and sing, In between kisses...**_

_**...You'd hold my hand, I'd touch your cheek..."**_

_In a blur or movement, Winry was suddenly in Edward's arms and pressed tightly against his chest. He had a half cocky grin upon his lips and with a slight upward nod, she looked up to find they were under the Mistletoe that hung in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Those Azure eyes lowered to meet clear Whiskey, the firelight dimly dancing with their own faces reflected within the others eyes. With a smile, a lowering of lash laden lids, Winry tilted her head to the right, as Edward dipped his own with a left tilt to press his lips sweetly to hers. Their kiss was slow, soft and completely perfect. Her arms drifting around his neck, while his hands planted upon her upper and lower back to keep her from getting away. It hadn't mattered to Winry at all if the Mistletoe were there above their heads or not, but she knew this early in their burgeoning relationship, that simple sprig of plant, was a life saver to Edward. Without it, he would simply be too shy and embarrassed to openly kiss her this way._

_Once they parted, she led him to the kitchen, wanting to keep him close by and spend as much time as she could with him. He had planned to go away in the spring, for research and to see what the west held. But for now, he was here, with her, at her side and she wanted to make the most of it. Winry was working on Christmas treats, Chocolate Truffles and Gingerbread Men, Fruit Cakes and Eggnog. Edward wasn't much for cooking, not in the kitchen anyways, but give him a barbecue and the man was like a gourmet chef. But, secretly he wanted to spend all his time with her too, so he tried his best to help out. First off, he made a mess with the flour getting it all over his face and shirt, making Winry snigger at how ghost like he looked. The next issue he had was with making the icing, which most of went on the floor and counter top due to his heavy handed whisking technique. Winry was beside herself with laughter. Wanting to get even with her for making fun of his lack of skill with cake making, Edward got a good glob of what meagre amount of icing there was and promptly smeared it on Winry's face._

_"Hah! Guess your all messy now too huh Winry?" Edward was laughing, with this proud smirk on his face._

_"Why you..." Winry was going to get even, grabbing some of the cake mix all gooey and sticky, she lunged at him and shoved it down his shirt giggling._

_The game of "Food Fight" continued for a few more minutes, the kitchen and the couple, becoming equally messy. When they finally ran out of ammunition to throw or smear on each other, they stood at opposite ends of the kitchen table, panting, covered in sticky wet powdery substances and both wearing the biggest grins ever. Winry cracked first. Quickly followed by Edward. They both began to laugh so hard they doubled over. As they regained their breathing, she moved toward him and he toward her, meeting in the middle. A pair of messy kids, though not kids any longer. With a gentle thumb Edward wiped some of the icing, flower and gingerbread mixture from Winry's lips and then kissed her, little droplets of the Eggnog mix still dripping from where she had doused him with a cup full. That move from her, had brought about the mess of melted chocolate in her hair. He hated milk and she knew it. But he wasn't mad. He was hopelessly in love. As they parted again, Winry reached for his hand and tangled her fingers with his. Edward's free hand came up to cup her cheek and there they stood, gazing at each other in silent recognition of how they felt about each other._

_"**...And baby, The gift of my heart, I give it to you..."**_

_He didn't have to voice it. She knew it in her heart how he felt and she knew, he could tell the same way. Just from a touch. From a look. From a tender kiss. Just from being together and laughing and playing around, in such a relaxed environment, she knew that he loved her as deeply as she loved him._

_"**...But I'm here alone, With one hand on the phone, **_

_**Missing ya so..."**_

Staring at his hand, perched atop the phone, Edward wondered what was holding him back from picking it up and dialling her number. He simply wanted to hear her voice. But then again, if he did call her, hearing her voice would only make him hurt that much more, from loneliness and missing her smile. Her warmth and her light. With a sigh, he turned his gaze out the window again, seeing all the sparkling lights strung up on store fronts and draped in windows. Why did he have to be so far from home at this time of year anyway? Why did the lights and decorations make him so sad?

"_**...Why don't they, Take down the lights, Take down the Holly...**_

_**...Might as well not ring the bells, Why deck the halls..."**_

All those pretty decorations, the twinkling lights, it all reminded him of her. The sparkle in her Azure eyes, the dazzle of her bright smile, the positive light that radiated from her no matter what she was doing. They had enjoyed bringing a festive cheer to the big yellow house in Resembool together. Much like it was their own house.

"_**...Cause Christmas without my baby, Ain't no Christmas at all..."**_

He missed her. He longed for her. But he just couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and call her. Edward knew, he would become down and glum for the rest of his trip, which in fact was a trip back home. It might take him a while, but he was determined to get there. Come hell or high water. He would get there. Get to her. With another glance out the window he saw so many people, kids and adults alike, revelling in the snow.

"_**...Why waste the time, Building a snowman...**_

_**...Building alone, Makes me more blue..."**_

He spotted a couple making a snowman together and it made him recall the previous Christmas, before he had left on his trip, when his angel had made one with him. They had inevitably thrown snowballs at each other and he had tackled her to the ground, where they had rolled about in the cold white powder. Laughing, happy, without worry and without care. Just them and their love. He turned, walking to his bed and slumped on the end of it. The small fireplace in his room was lit to warm it and hanging from the mantle was a solitary stocking, worn and tired from use year after year. His gaze lowered to the floor and he sighed.

"_**...One stocking hangs, Over the fireplace...**_

_**...My wish tonight, There could be two..."**_

On the desk by the bathroom doorway, sat a small tree, in a glazed festive pot, with simple decorations on it. Under it sat two tiny parcels. They were just for show, nothing but empty boxes wrapped up. But Edward felt like his heart was in one and his soul in the other. His true gift to Winry, was tucked safely in his suitcase, in a small velvet box with a silk inner lining. What lay nestled within those folds of silk, was something he had searched long and hard for. No simple trinket would do for his girl, his future wife, oh no...it had to be perfect. And it was, just...she wasn't there for him to give it to her.

"_**...And baby, The gift of my heart, Is under the tree...**_

_**...And there it will stay, Even past Christmas day...**_

_**...Till your here with me..."**_

Once again he found himself wishing the town wasn't celebrating Christmas, for it was far too lonely for him without the girl he had chosen to be his bride. The one who he had chosen. To give his life to for the rest of his days. Every twinkling light, each strand of Tinsel, all the smells and happy voices, it was just too much. And as if to make things far worse, when Edward looked up from the floor, he saw snowflakes drifting down outside his window. She had always looked so pretty, like a delicate flower, when the flakes landed upon her head and the way the cold would make her cheeks all rosy. And he would kiss them to warm them slightly. Closing his eyes against the site, he heard the carollers again. Lying down, he stuffed his head under a pillow.

"_**...Why don't they, Send back the snow, Send back the Yuletide...**_

_**...You know I'd, Trade all my presents, For one little call..."**_

The joyous singing was getting on his nerves and making him want to hide somewhere. Hibernate like a grizzly bear and not come out till Spring, when all the festivities would be over with and he wouldn't be constantly reminded, of how far from his love he was...at a time of year when they should be together.

"_**...Cause Christmas without my baby, Ain't no Christmas at all..."**_

There was a soft rapping on his door. Edward tried to ignore it, wanting to simply wallow in his sadness. To try and not have to deal with his aching heart. But the rapping got louder, till it was almost a pounding. He threw the pillow from his head in frustration, getting up and stomping to the bedroom door. Angry at being disturbed, he gripped the door knob and turned it, yanking the heavy oak door open with more force than he really needed to. All words died on his lips at whom had bothered him.

"_**...Cause Christmas without my baby..."**_

"Surprise!" Winry said, beaming brightly at him, giggling at his speechlessness and the priceless look of dumb struck upon his handsome features.

"W-Winry?" Edward blinked, then rubbed his eyes like he was seeing things "What...what are you doing here!"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here' I came to spend Christmas with you dummy!" she replied, stepping toward him and hugging him tight "You told me when you'd be coming down to the town on your way back. So here I am."

"You...you did? You travelled all this way, to be with me?" he could feel the tears, hot and stinging at the backs of his eyes, but he wouldn't shed them, instead his arms came around her tightly.

"Of course Ed. I missed you silly." with a soft giggle, she snuggled into his arms and sighed contently "Your worth the numb butt and aching back of travelling by train for so long."

"Winry..." he nuzzled her neck, kissed her cheek lightly and just held her close not wanting to let go, but then of course worry took over and he gripped her arms pulling her back to frown at her "You idiot! It was too dangerous for you to come all this way on your own!"

"Ugh! Seriously Ed, do you really think I am _that _fragile? Have you forgotten how I handle a wrench in your time away?" Winry now glared at him, angry that he would tell her she shouldn't have come, in his own stupid way of course, typical Edward.

"That doesn't matter! What if something happened to you! I couldn't live with that knowing it was because you were coming here just to be with me!" Edward bit back, meeting her glare with one of his own, but hers always could out shine his own.

"If you must know, you moron, I didn't come here alone!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest "I just came to your _room _on my own!"

"Wait...you mean..." blinking he tried to puzzle out who else would make such a trip just to see him and he looked positively stunned in that moment.

"Hahahaha! Seriously when you get that look, I just can't stay mad at you Ed!" Winry caved in and nestled close to him once more "Granny, Al, Mei, Sig and Izumi are down on the floor below us. We all came to see you Ed."

"All of you?" Edward was stunned again and he felt his heart swell from all the love he was now realizing, came from not only his family but the girl he loved as well "Oh Winry, I'm sorry I yelled at you...I just..."

"I know, I do too after all, but I'm not stupid Ed and we all missed you..." burrowing in more she drew his scent in and let his warmth seep into her cold bones "..me most of all..."

"I missed you all too..." his hold tightened and he sighed against her hair, smelling those scents once more that were all Winry "...but Winry..." he cupped and tilted her face up "...your the one I wanted to be with the most right now...I...love you."

"I love you too Ed..." her cheeks were rouged from the cold, but they darkened at his confession and she let him dip his head to kiss her chilly lips warm once more.

"_**...Ain't no Christmas..."**_

"How long before everyone else comes up here?" Edward asked, with that cocky grin creeping on his lips again.

"Oh a little while I'd say...Granny has them all sorting through the gifts we brought with us..." her own lips now curved into a matching grin "And there are a lot hahaha."

"Oh...good." he replied, pulling her into the room with him, swinging the door closed on the world outside to focus entirely on the gift of her.

"_**...At all..."**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
